Guide for new player
Please read Game Guide for some basic first. What should I do? Not going to repeat all suggestions such as "clear all special maps," or "Spend your XX to YY" here- please read Game Guide first. We focus on detailed guide to build up your army of girls from scratch. Setup Your Squad 2 , 2 and your starter M4 is one of the best combination to help you advance all the way to 8-4. Spend food to boost tank Level quickly until Lv35, and promote her with material and codon (Requires player Lv25!). After promotion nothing can challenge your squad before 8-4 with proper equipment installed. Your heavy armor team If we assume you get nothing good from Depot / Forge or drops, then you need to obtain them from R&D. Churchill Mk-III and Churchill Mk-IV are cheap and able to tank for your team all the way to map 10 or more. They are good at desert map such as chapter 5, or 8-4. (and more in ch10 and 11 so they are still useful there) If you think RNG is with you, try to farm 2-4 (there are two nodes where Churchill III drop, also 120 G-Iron spent at forge occaisonally drops her too). If you want to build a heavy tank, Renault B1 bis also a good choice and she can act as heavy scout with . You have a Grille M early, and in case you need more SPG before another arrives, M12 or SU-18 can provide you much needed firepower. A few you can consider in early game : *Bison - Share same tech with Grille M. *M7B1 - You'll need build her for M7B2, a must-have in late game. *SU-5 - Cheaper than others, you can build SU-8 with her later or get SU-8 as forge unit. Technology First 6 stages in tier 1 technology are cheap and it is recommend to advance all tech to tier 2-1 (first stage of tier 2) to unlock the tree. You always run out of blueprints or codon early so only research the equipment that can install on your main squad. Unlike ammo and armor, most Metal Maiden can only install one type of chassis and engine, making them impossible to counter some type of Terrain effects. It is wise to focus on few type of techs instead of researching everything, such as girls using the same tech, as this guide focus on HT + SPG setup, we suggest you to focus on AP, HE, chassis, heavy armor and manual. There are 16 stages for each tier. Tier 1 technology improves all girls, Tier 2 for and , and tier 3 is only. Don't forget to continue research stage 7+ on your main tech if you have Blueprints , material and codon to spare. Equipment *Equipment that you should stockpile ** *Good for early game or farming ** * Some Equipment such as can obtain early, but lots of them only drop after chapter 8, and not friendly to farm, at least for new player. It is possible to obtain some high level equipment from forge and port. That's why you should build and upgrade your port ASAP *Forge and Port won't provide you everything in day one. Player Level 30 unlocks Cabin, Internal and External equipment for promoted 2 star girls. Level 50 unlocks Special and Carriage for 3 star. You can buy Blueprints from port, but you must clear special 2/6/10/14/18/22 with A rank or above, and port upgrade (e.g. Lv4 port for N4) for 1/2/3/4/5/6 blueprints. *That's why you must increase your player level quickly in order to access more high tier items. Refactor Once you have a BWMG Depot, a quest will give you 500 , and , spend them wisely, you can build lots of "all 30" to get more unit, or "all 90" for a chance of N4 unit. Please note that all formulas have a chance to be metal maiden or equipment, but never fail. For more refactor formula read here http://metalwaltz.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1281 *Another way to find formula in-game is, when your refactor is idle, go to Depot - Item Info - select the equipment you want - click refactor - select a random attire and build it. Due to the chance of metal maiden and black magic it is not 100% but still give you a good chance to get it. **This is for equipment only. No fixed formula for metal maiden... yet Choose Your Girls Tank (meatshield) You'll need a T (meatshield) in every squad to protect other light armor unit, and a good meatshield should : *Sloped Chassis, or at least a wedge Armour *Anti cold and/or dust Engine *Good armor *Low camo *High evasion *High hp *More equipment slots *Good crit def/resist ;Churchill Mk-III/IV :She only meets dust engine, armor and hp in the list above and fails the rest, some player may think she is too weak and not willing to build her... not before you passed map 8 ! She is very cheap N2 purple and don't have to invest a lot on her to have proper hp and armor, it is possible to clear map 11 with tier 1 tech. Save your money on better purple tanks for tier 2 upgrades. ;KV-85 :A good purple HT from forge with fair offensive power like M6A1, a good match because they share same armor ,chassis and engine tech... but her ammo isn't, only SU-85 uses that too because they have no other choices. ;M6A1 :Good base stat, additional HP from engine and able to install wedge armor... better if you are willing to invest on APDS too. The major drawback is no dust or cold proof engine, better skip the desert of snow maps in late game. ;Tiger (Early Henschel) :Dust AND Cold proof engine ! The reason why you choose her but not the cheaper M6A1... maybe CG too ? With tier 2 techs you can keep her until her big sister Tiger E comes. ;Tiger II (Porsche) :R&D after early tiger and you may think she is an upgrade version ? Better stat, sloped chassis and powerful assault AP... but you may find her more vulnerable in actual combat. Early Tiger comes with A A crit def and resist, but porsche is C C, and no internal slots to improve it with equipment. Trade quality for firepower, but with higher base stat she can overcome this in high tech level. Or just keep you money and resources and stay with early tiger. ;IS-2 :The best purple heavy, she has everything but dust proof engine, but there are few desert map in end game (21-1, 24-2/3) but lots of snow map, giving her advantage to clear the story quickly. If you are not willing to invest heavy wedge armor or really low on processor, you can skip her and play with tiger or M6 series. ;T26 :Not to mention she needs M6A1 and Early Tiger (Sherman II too) in R&D, she is a strange branch in heavy tank that slowly drift from defensive to offensive... look at her flat top chassis, a pain for new player to research that 2-6 which cannot used in other heavy, only m26 pershing and a few American light uses that. Heavy tank with swamp and wet proof. 2800m APDS and excellent targeting. More like a well armored medium tank. As you need investment on that chassis and APDS for her full potential, I suggest you spend you resources to somewhere else. *Time for gold tanks ;Pz.Kpfw.B2 :Maybe your first gold heavy if you are lucky enough, the only heavy with S S crit def/resist, but her armor is weaker and no access no composite Armour, or external slots for to reduce her stealth. With good equipment and tech she still able to tank in non-snow maps, or heavy scout thanks to the internals slots and wet proof engine. ;M6A2 :Similar to M6A1, the absent of cold and dust proof engine are compensate with excellent stat and cheaper R&D cost. As no heavy can escape from the rocky map armor penalty her huge hp pool may helps there. ;Churchill Mk-VI :Same as her older sisters, her hp and armor are great but the horrible D D crit def and resist... you'd better forget this. If you really want a churchill and can't wait for black prince, Churchill AVRE (N4 tag) is much better because she somehow gain a S (!) crit def, and comes with a HE derp gun and better targeting. A42 Churchill-VII is an event reward, you shouldn't build her in R&D but if you get her from event... her stat is far superior than purple tanks and even better than M6A2, crit def and resist are C C, not that hopeless anymore, get her a and you will be fine. ;Tiger Ausf. E :Along with IS-2m the best heavy in this game, the true upgrade of Early Tiger with excellent stat and crit protection, and both dust and cold proof. Friendly R&D (for N5), Lv90 Pz3L maybe steep for you but you'll need her in dirt and street maps anyway. ;IS-2m :Better armor and evasion but less HP than Tiger E. Maybe a little balance because her engine contribute some HP too. Sloped chassis, wedge armor and high evasion gives her the best chance to withstand enemy LAV and their infantry attack, good targeting and assault AP let her finish off some nasty targets. Although some new N6 have better stat but she is still the best you can find in non-desert map. ;T-34M :The legendary medium armor savior, she has heavy tank hp and armor (for N4) but good evasion and targeting like other medium tanks. T-34 series comes with sloped chassis and wedge armor, and two external slots to reduce her stealth. A S S, her fire resist / crit def / crit resist that no heavy can match also a good advantage. ;T29E3 Heavy Tank :Few heavy comes with a rear chassis that can counter swamp maps, and her stat is above average among N6 heavy. Like her M6 sister she has no dust or cold proof but her prerequisite M6A2 and M44 are useful, following her line is a good idea. ;Tiger II (Henschel) :She comes with dust and cold engine, and able to tank in all but rocky maps without penalty. She is not the strongest snow or desert meatshield but you'll need her as second heavy and good to have a jack of all trades. ;Black Prince :Strongest desert tank, she has both dusty and heat proof engine. PVP focus, unless you are going to be top 1% ranking, that is not essential to build her, at least PVE wont focus HEAT or molten rocket stack with highest firepower to burn you. Long Range Fire Support In order to max damage output, they should avoid these terrain penalty if possible... but no one can counter all effects such as broad and swamp with the same chassis. Swamp from dirt maps is not something you can ignore in late maps. *Chassis that can counter following effects : **Broad (firepower, shelling phrase only) **Swamp (penetration) **Bushy (firepower) **Rocky (targeting) *Anti exposed Engine (Stealth), losing stealth will not affect your dps but you should hide your weak unit well. *Beside Firepower and penetration, your targeting is important too, there are lots of agile enemy in late game. ;Grille M : One of the best SPG with slightly better targeting, firepower and penetration. And you can obtain her for free early, likely you will keep her until SPG arrives. :Pro - Silent Engine, 2-3 High explosive rounds (that comes with targeting bonus!), 2 internal slots for or ;Bison : Shares same tech with Grille M so you can save resources from researching techs. Beside building from R&D, as a purple unit she is not that rare from map drops. ;SU-5 : Not sharing same ammo tech with SU-8, but the 2-5 rounds is prerequisite of 2-6 fragments, so researching that is not a waste... If you have SU-8 in the first place, then why you need SU-5 ? ;SU-8 : One of the best forge unit with far superior stat compare to other purples, and gain access to high tier rounds early (2-1 / 3-1 HE). The only problem is no silent engine makes her vulnerable in valley maps if you lose the tracking contest. You can keep her until N4 or N5 SPG is ready. ;sIG-33 : She is ATG not SPG ! The poor man strumtiger, cheap N2 with access to 2-3 high explosive rounds and nearly 4000m range, act like a SPG but comes with good protection. Her base targeting is low (like most ATG) and you'll need N4 to access tier 2 chassis and engine. ;M7B1 Priest : Unlike her sister M7B2 she is not a good purple SPG... a little bit weaker than others and even worse, no silent engine. One of the forge unit, and you'll need her to build M7B2. *Here goes the N4+ units ;M7B2 Priest : One of the best SPG in game with good base stat, but like her sister she comes without silent engine. Maybe high stealth can save her. A must-have SPG. ;Bison II : Cheaper than M7B2 and only need one Lv75 and Lv60 in R&D, you can consider building her first to replace purple SPG. Base targeting is a little bit low but she has enough internal slots for equipment... or, you want her to scout for you? :And look at her CG I see NO reason not to build her ! Argh ! ;Wespe SPG : Usually unit with silent engine is weaker than others in same tier... In this case she is a weak Bison II, but can uses 3-1 HE, maybe still better than Bison II if you cannot access N6 yet. You can skip her and build other N4 first. ;M44 SPG : Before the introduction of GW Tiger SPG she is the most powerful SPG in game. There are SPG with better stealth or targeting... but no one can match her outstanding firepower and penetration. And yes, she has no silent engine. ;Crusader SPG : Very high targeting (for a SPG) and her firepower and penetration is just slightly lower than M44, she brings attention to commander who look for alternative route. Rather strange building requirement and you'll need to work on a few British tanks first. ;M37 SPG : Nearly "free" for player who obtained M7B2, she comes with silent engine, +5 base targeting but less firepower and penetration... and high evasion. (spoiler : ironically, she nearly died in story because took a direct hit from boss) ;Matilda Hedgehog : A PVP focus SPG that has superior HP and armor, best in desert map thanks to to dusty engine and molten rocket. As other SPG always one shot by enemy HE SPG, she can take two or even three shots in top tier PVP, and set fire on them. ;Geschützwagen Tiger 17 : The "Super Dorothy", upgraded form of GrilleM, is a popular N6 thanks to her superior stat and silent engine. Having one less slot then M44 means she need high tech lv to get better stat with all equipment installed. ;T-60/BM-8-24 and Katyusha M13 : T-60/BM-8-24 SPG can completely immune from dirt forest penalty, making her a popular choice for story 23, 24 dirt maps. Katyusha M13 uses different chassis, which is good in rocky maps. Players always confused and think katyusha is a dirt map spg and place her in dirt forest PVP, where she suffers from both debuff. Scout Only one terrain effect "wet" can decrease your detection... strangely some of the best scout don't come with counter wet Engine so other weaker scout with it still able to play a role in dirt maps. A good scout should have lots of internal and special slots for ;Panzer 38(t) Ausf. D and Panzer 38(t) Ausf. G : G stat is slightly higher than D and she is the best scout in this game, both of them have high hp to take more punishment... Sadly they have no counter wet engine. Use Panzer 38(t) if you have neither of them. ;T-60 : Her detection is not as good as 38t, but comes with wet engine for dirt maps and excellent firepower for any close combat with her tier 3 quickfire APDS. If you think she is too fragile you may consider M5A1 Stuart, she is a tougher wet scout with higher detection, ok attack but not as strong as T-60. ;M22 Locust : Another popular scout for one cannot obtain 38 (t) D from forge. ;AMX-13 Diesel : Very good in dirt maps, counter swamp, bushy and wet all together, but you need to research APDS rounds for best performance. Like T-60 they focus on offensive but not a dedicate scout like 38(t) ;Type 97 (Shinoto) : A new Japanese tank with dust and wet engine and excellent base detection (105!) and possible the strongest scout in this game, compare to same tier N4 T-60, Shinoto detection is nearly doubled but T-60 is still a better dps with her quickfire APDS. Shinoto has harden/tempered APCR and assault AP, still able to finish off something in close range or switch to dps role in street map. *B2 , ARL44 , Bison II and many LAV with 2-3 internal slots can be scout too. Support unit Heavy team is weak in some maps such as street and dirt forest. As we have SPG in team that is a good idea to invest on some too because they share light armor tech. ;Katyusha M13 : Best SPG you can find for Rocky Valley. High base targeting so you can focus on firepower or penetration. If you didn't get her from event, it is better to stay with HE SPG to save codon and materials. ;Sd.Kfz 251/1 : Can switch ammo for different maps. 251 is a must-have when you are able to build her. ;BTR-50PA :should be the best LAV, good stat and the external slots for camo or more infantry, and shares the quickfire APDS with T-60. Build M3 Half Track if you don't have any gold LAV and not willing to invest that much on LAV. ;Panzer III Ausf.L : This guide focus on heavy team so only few MT were introduced. There are good reasons for you to build her, first, you need her to build N5 Tiger Ausf. E, second, she is one of the best medium tank with deadly firepower in short range map. You can't unleash her full potential without tier 3 quickfire APCR, so don't stop the APCR research ! ;Sturmtiger : Compare everyone to Sturmtiger. She is tougher than sturm ? then she can be a meatshield. Her firepower and pen is better than sturm ? she is dps. Better detection and more internal/special slots ? she is a scout. Nothing is better than sturm ? Lifestyle team. : Sturmtiger can play different roles by adjusting her setup, her main role is a semi-meatshield and some fire support with her rockets (or HE in street maps), providing addition protection for your team. : For defensive role as meatshield, use HE so more enemy will attack her and better evasion bonus in short range map. Help I can't pass... Remember, technology is your greatest asset ! Before 8-4 *Promote all or unit in your main 1st squad to 2 stars (quickly advance to player lv25) which will require lot of codon. *Advance all tech to tier 2 first, usually you won't run out of codon for tier 1 techs, just watch the player level requirement. (Each tech tier upgrade add a small % boost to tanks using that tech) *Build port ASAP so you can Lv up faster and buy some high end equipment which are hard to obtain in early game. **At least unlock a tech for you girls to enjoy the tech bonus. Weakest tier 1 gears still provide stat buff. **Try to give the best ammo for , best armor and chassis for **Better install new rounds, chassis and engine for all main squad units, even the weakest tier 1, except some or their tier 1 chassis are expensive, and you won't use blue tier ATG or LAV. *You'll need after map4, unless you have enough firepower to bring them down before CQB. Later you heavy should have enough armor to block infantry attack and performs better than machine guns. *You should have a squad of six purple unit after map8, even Churchills can safely bring you to map 11 Chapter 14 *Another great barrier, you'll need ~1200+ penetration for your to kill the heavy and ~300+ targeting to hit the or without missing. *Better to have at least 1 for 14-4, with and everything that can increase penetration and evasion such as and *You should have your refactor ready during this period, build lots of "all 30" to get purple units or do fixed recipe for equipment, and farm harder map for more refactor materials. While your are in 14-4, it is possible for you to have more squads powerful enough to farm map 10 or 11, maybe 12 too. *To ensure a steady income of , try clear special 13, and upgrade port to Lv4 ASAP. *Special 14 is easier than 13, do map 15-16 ASAP to unlock all N4 maps. Chapter 17 *17-4 is rocky valley, if you still bring your arty without scout, they will die quickly even you have silent engine on them. Suggested setup is 2HT 3SPG 1 scout, your heavy may die in this map thanks to the armor debuff, but doesn't mean that you should bring 3 heavy, more SPG to kill the enemy quickly is better. A few light armor tech upgrades (tier 1/2 stage 7+) are useful for your SPG survival, you may consider it if you have codon and processor to spare. Chapter 18 The terrain is not that hostile in this map (18-4 is grass hill), in order to win A or S in this map, your armor, firepower and penetration must be high, level up tech, 3 stars, enhance or build N4... that may take a while to improve your team here. Chapter 19 (Dirt) forest maps and 19-4 snow street... the end of HT+SPG team. It is better to start building these before map 19... *Panzer III Ausf. L best with 3 stars and 3-2 APCR quickfire rounds *Archer Pick assault AP for forest and street map here. *AMX-13 (75mm) excellent scout and dps in dirt forest map. or maybe other tanks good at forest and street battle. Not only dirt forest, another challenge is targeting. At least 500 , better over 550+ targeting to stop those LAV before CQB. After map 18 your team should have enough penetration and firepower to kill ATG, but killing boss LAV without 500+ targeting is difficult. Once you have clear 19, you should be able to pass chapter 20-21 without much difficulties. Chapter 22 and 23 First is hitting you hard, and 23 is you cant hit them hard enough. You should focus on your heavy armor tech and have at least 3000 armor for map 22 (you'll need 3400+ for map 24 anyway, so higher the better) and your best friend dirt forest will back in map 23-4, which gives you a hard time to pass it. M3 Half-track is a cheap but useful unit for 23-4 and 24-4, give her both cabin and pray she can always hit 3 targets... building Sd.Kfz.251/1 is more expensive, but she leads to Sturmtiger... you need to build her anyway. Chapter 24 24-4 is the real test of your team... Winning it with B+ rank can unlock RAID maps. No need to pass all nodes and see your team can beat to boss or not - just look at the first node, if you have a hard time there, then you have no chance... even you S rank all other nodes before last boss. Check what you leak of, taking too much damage ? miss too often ? or lack of firepower to one shot them? Unless you build some dirt ATG or Med there, with 700+ targeting, for 24-4 dps i would suggest M3, 251 and Pz3L. Gold Economy *Buying M-Supply (daily supplies, the monthly payment) you can get 50 , 200 and 2 daily for 30 days. *There are lots of buff in this game, and we'll list recommended buff here and sort with value (Best buff first) *Petrol Storage (requires Lv30) - Buy it before Lv Up *Petrol Boost - For special maps, event or codon farming etc *Diesel Boost - More expensive but fast and cost much less milk then farming story maps. Spend the extra silver for port refreshing. *Codon Boost - Expensive but you can obtain codon without doing anything. You have to buy gold directly for continuous buff and it still active during weekends. Codon production based on your HQ level (Lv20 the best) and obtain from clash maps. Rather useful when you are filling the first six stages of tier 3 and promoting lots of girls to 3 stars. *Refactor Material, requires BWMG depot, a little expensive but help you to spam refactor or high level exchange fuel, diesel, material or food. Category:Tutorial